Adeyyo
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = ' |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Aquamarine |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 121 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Adeyyo |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRwgcfBXjM/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Aurélie Sérinéhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=3m11s }}"Adeyyo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. Her hair is pink, and tied into two long conical hives that stick out on each direction. Her hair is wrapped up in violet ribbons, that forms a central headpiece in the front, and the free ends flow freely from the back. The upper half of her face is painted orange, with a sky-blue line separating the face paint from the rest of the face. She is adorned in a celestial dancer's costume which includes an orange bra, with an orange cloth attached to the lower rim of the bra. The cloth has multiple strips, which are folded upwards covering the right half of the chest, and attached togetherly to a light blue badge, that extends from her light blue choker. She wears a loose orange long skirt, with deep sections cut out over each leg, giving a three-sectioned clothing piece. The skirt has patches of sky blue designs towards the bottom. She wears a rope-like light blue hip girdle over the skirt, sky-blue bracelet on her right hand, and sky blue anklets on both of her feet. She has intricate henna-like tattoos on both her left leg and arms, which is pink in color. During the chorus, her white skin turns into a shade of purple, her orange clothing parts turn purple, her hair turns blue, her orange facepaint turns violet, and both of her tattoos turn yellow and have a bright glow. Background The background takes place in a relaxing forest. A rocky waterfall is seen flowing in the background and emitting a dark blue aura. Some leaves and branches of trees are seen swaying near the waterfall. The floor of made up of a patterned stone pavement with overgrowth of leafy plants, bushes, grass, and small yellow sunflowers on the sides and coming through cracks. There are remains of a building and pillars, most likely inspired by Ottoman (Turkish) architecture, covered in vines and ivy. Some of the pillars are collapsed and broken, scattered across the background. The overgrown plants illuminate yellow or pink and a pink glow with symbols similar to the pattern on the coach's leg comes from the ground, following the movements of the dancer. During the chorus, a large burst of light and colored smoke that looks like large leaves emerge from behind the coach, travelling across the landscape. Most of the surroundings including the waterfall, floor, and architecture turn to a dark blue or black color, while the plants on the stone and ivy on the pillars turn magenta pink, yellow, and aqua blue. A bright white glow and some sparkles appear over the plants when the coach motions in their directions and to the beat of the music. More leaf-shaped smoke patterns appear and dissolve throughout the chorus. At the end of the chorus, the burst of light travels in and everything reverts to the original colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: When your hands are raised up, move them to your hips fast closed in a fist. Gold Move 2: Leaned a bit to the left, move your arm to the right over your forehead as if you are wiping out a sweat. This is the final move of the routine. Adeyyo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Adeyyo gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Adeyyo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Adeyyo gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Adeyyo'' is the second Turkish-language song in the series. Gallery Game Files Adeyyo cover generic.png|''Adeyyo'' Adeyyo_cover_online_kids.png|''Adeyyo'' (Kids Mode) Adeyyo_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_b75d6da6218ed3b4_14.png| album background Adeyyo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Adeyyo cover 1024.png| cover Adeyyo_897.png|Avatar Adeyyo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots adeyyo jd2019 menu.png|''Adeyyo'' on the menu adeyyo jd2019 load.png|Loading screen adeyyo jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Adeyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Adeyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_adeyyo001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_adeyyo001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_adeyyo002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_adeyyo002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_adeyyo004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_adeyyo004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Adeyyo_Concept_Background_2-1024x553.jpg Adeyyo_Concept_Background_4-1024x553.jpg Adeyyo_Concept_Background_Intro-1024x553.jpg Adeyyo_Concept_Background_Off-1024x553.jpg Adeyyo_Concept_Background_FX02-1024x553.jpg Videos Official Music Video Ece Seçkin - Adeyyo Adeyyo (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Adeyyo - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation tr:Adeyyo es:Adeyyo de:Adeyyo pt-br:Adeyyo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Turkish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019